Learning your way from Loneliness
by merick
Summary: When widow Mina Harker helps out the daughter of widower Alexander Grayson two lonely parents are drawn together though a mutual sadness to find their own destinies. AH, period piece set in the London of NBC's Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

Learning your way from Lonliness

The concert in the park had begun just as the sun was setting, and the children had been busy in the glorious orange light, running about, hiding around the trees, and dancing to the instruments that enlivened the waning day. Mina loved to watch her son James darting about, truly playing. It was a sincere gift, she felt, to have the time with him, for him, to simply let him be a child. Out of necessity she had been so busy of late, and excepting the times when she walked him to and from school, he spent a great deal of time alone, lost in his imaginary games, safe within the walls of their home. The invitation from Mr. Grayson and his daughter Elizabeth had been an unexpected and delightful excuse to take a break from her work.

Elizabeth had become a good friend of James' and when she and James sat for dinner he was often full of stories about Elizabeth and her magnificent house, and her father's horses and some of the treats she would share with him, (baked by her housekeeper, or bought by her father), things that Mina's meager budget would not allow. In a way she was grateful, both for the treats for her son, and for the fact that James never seemed to worry that such things were not found in their cupboards. It was simply part of being Elizabeth's friend, as natural and uncomplicated as the smiles she bestowed on him with her eight year old grin. Mina felt she was truly blessed that despite every difficulty they faced, her son was happy.

As the sun set and lanterns were lit the concert took on a different air, and families began to settle down on the blankets they had spread on the grass, some to indulge in refreshments they had brought, others to close their eyes to listen. James and Elizabeth had returned from their play to nestle in with their parents. James tucked himself into the crook of Mina's left arm and Elizabeth into her father's right, and since the two small families had set their blankets side by side, it forced Mina and Alexander just a little closer together. Mina felt a little shy, but not altogether unhappy at the situation she found herself in. Alexander Grayson was a handsome man with a regal bearing even though he was an expat American; or perhaps because of it. He put on no airs with his obviously American accent and use of American mannerisms. It had been Mina's observation that some fops tended to drift towards the English accent, which more often than not sounded forced, as did the expressions they tried to adopt. Alexander Grayson was simply himself, with no apologies for it; at least it seemed that way to her. It was hard not to appreciate the honesty in his entire being.

"Thank you so much for the invitation to join you at this concert Mr. Grayson." Mina whispered, not wanting to disturb the music, and not needing to speak much louder due to her proximity to Alexander.

"I was not certain that you would accept this time Mrs. Harper, considering you have declined on the other occasions." His words were not cruel, nothing about him was, at least as far as she had seen in his dealings with his daughter, and James, and the teachers at the school. (The sum total of the times Mina had seen Mr. Grayson). But the statement left Mina puzzled.

"I am sorry, and I must apologize for my bewilderment Mr. Grayson. To the best of my recollection this is the first invitation that I have received from you."

Alexander cocked his head and looked at Mini with confusion evident in his face. It was an odd look for Alexander, and it passed quickly as he collected himself. Mina could see the rapid thought processes flashing behind his sharp eyes.

"I had sent two other letters with Elizabeth's nanny, who reported to me that you had declined the invitations therein, politely of course."

"Not to cast aspersions on a member of your staff Mr. Grayson," Mina began, "but I swear to you that I have received no other letters from you, save the one James brought home this week."

"It would seem that I must offer you an apology then Mrs. Harker, and that I need to have a word with Elizabeth's nanny."

"Please do not be too hard on the girl Mr. Grayson. I am certain that there has simply been some type of misunderstanding."

"You have a generous spirit Mrs. Harker." He said nothing more on the subject of the nanny, but ire was visible in the set of his jaw as he turned his face back to the musicians.

"If you had received the letters Mrs. Harker?" Alexander asked very quietly.

"It would have been my sincere pleasure to have accepted your invitations."

A smile lit Alexander's face and his eyes brightened even as he continued to stare ahead.

"Then I hope that you might be free to take a walk with me this Sunday afternoon?"

"It would be my honor."

"No, it would be mine." He turned back to look at her. "I will send my carriage round to collect you and James. He can play with Elizabeth while we have our promenade."

"You are very generous sir."

"Elizabeth loves James very much, I think she sees herself as a little mother to him."

"And he loves her for it."

"Good, then we will see you Sunday afternoon?"

Mina was thankful that the dimming sun hid her blush.

"I look forward to it."

Oooo

Mina had come to know Elizabeth, and then her father (in a very casual way) when one day after school, as she had gone to collect James, she had found him and his little friend racing around the schoolyard. She had taken the occasion to speak to his instructor, Miss Lucy Westenra, about his progress in his first year of classes when Elizabeth's nanny had arrived, and become quite upset that Elizabeth had torn her dress.

"Your father has only just bought that for you Lizzy, he will be ever so cross at both of us now that you have ruined it." While the nanny had not meant to be cruel with her words the girl's eyes had begun to well up with tears, and James' along with her, not wishing to see his playmate upset.

"Perhaps I can be of help?' Mina had offered, "if you have a little time before you are expected home I can repair it for you. I don't think your father will even notice the little tear."

"Oh Miss, if you could." The girl had asked of her with wide-eyed sincerity.

And so the nanny and Elizabeth had gone back to her modest home, and Mina had carefully sewed the torn seam back together with tiny stitches. Elizabeth had been so pleased when Mina had found a spare piece of blue ribbon and tied it in her hair to make her smile again. And, as little children are so very honest, Elizabeth had told her father about Mina's kindness and pointed her out when next her father had come to the school. From even that first glimpse of him Mina had known that there was something quite special about the man.

Miss Westenra had provided a little more information about Elizabeth's father: that he was an American, that he was a widower, and that he had a great deal of money. That likely explained the nanny's fascination with him (along with how handsome he was), Elizabeth had reasoned to herself after their evening in the park.

While Mina looked at herself as mousey, her brown hair drawn up in a practical chignon, a pale complexion, and an altogether unassuming persona, Mr. Grayson's appearance was exactly the opposite, at least in her estimation. His pants were well pressed, his coats well tailored, though not ostentatious, his shoes smart and polished, and his eyes bright, sometimes with glee, when he looked at his daughter, and sometimes with an intelligent predation, when he sized up other men. His hair was dark, cut short, swept off his forehead in a manner that made his pale eyes (sometimes blue, sometimes green looking), and nose and cheeks look that much more angular. His mustache and goatee were thin, in the modern style, and framed full lips; he cut such a fine figure. Even his movements were elegant. So many of the ladies at the school would follow him with their eyes, Mina included, and to have been caught once made a blush rise to her cheeks.

He had nodded at her, in thanks she supposed, after Elizabeth had pointed at her dress, and the ribbon in her hair (the same blue one that day). His smile had been warm, and genuine. The image of it had stayed with her, reinforced when James had handed her the note from 'Elizabeth's Daddy'.

Sitting beside him on the blanket had been a moral challenge, keeping her mind from wandering to places that it had no right going. Once alone though, when she lay her head down on her pillow, once James was asleep, it was her time, and she let the pictures of his face ease her into her own dreams.

Alexander Grayson had first come to know of Mrs. Harker when Elizabeth had returned home from school and announced proudly that she had torn her dress and that James' mother had expertly repaired it for her, and didn't she look so beautiful with her new ribbon, in the manner of excited young children hardly taking a breath in between her thoughts. He had made a point to walk to the school himself the next day to catch a glimpse of this kindly woman who had helped out his daughter. Elizabeth had gleefully pointed her out, and when he had caught the woman's eye he had nodded in thanks, her blush had been delightful.

He had expected (and he did not know why) an older, more dowdy woman in this Mrs. Harker, but had been most pleasantly surprised by not only her youth, but by the general innocence of her face; which was utterly charming in its natural beauty. (Such a change of pace from the ladies in their rouge and powders who attended the functions of business with their husbands and fathers.) And, Alexander thought to himself, she bore more than a passing resemblance to his dearly departed Ilona. He had to admit that he was somewhat shocked by that discovery, also intrigued, and such things did not happen that often with him so it was a bit of a thrill, even though he kept his realizations to himself. Her smile was demure, as was the way she turned her face away from his glance. He made up his mind then to enquire after her, and Miss Westenra was more than happy to offer up the information he required.

Mrs. Mina Harker was a widow, a normally quiet woman with one son, James, who his daughter Elizabeth had adopted as her charge in as much as an eight year old could do such things. Miss Westenra did not know Mrs. Harker's particular circumstances but could comment that James was always clean and well dressed, as was Mina herself. She spoke well, and kept herself abreast of current topics, never gossiping. Miss Westenra believed that Mrs. Harker made her living as a seamstress; sewing fine dresses for fine ladies. Everything that Alexander heard only strengthened his resolve to make the acquaintance of this lady.

OOOOO

Sunday came slowly, as Mina tried to busy herself with work and with James to keep herself from thinking about what might, or might not happen on the walk that Mr. Grayson had proposed. It was so easy, (when one was lonely) to let one's mind wander away. Since the death of her husband Mina had been alone, except for James, and he had really become her entire world, possibly to the detriment of her person. For, when James was at school, or asleep, Mina was at a complete loss at what to do with herself, when she wasn't sewing of course, having no female friends to call on, or who would call on her. When the carriage arrived to collect them, she had been dressed and ready for well over two hours.

Carfax Manor was a wonder to behold, at least in comparison to the small house that Mina had called home with Jonathan, and now kept up for James. The very drive up to the front door was longer than Mina's whole street worth of houses. To see the façade properly for the first time made her tremble and second guess her acceptance of the invitation. Whatever could a man such as he want with the company of a mousy widow? Mina felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and she hastily dug for a handkerchief in her small bag to dab at her eyes before they became red and puffy.

"Mrs. Harker, Master James!" The call from the father was enthusiastic, as was the little bundle that flew across the front porch to hug James who had jumped from the carriage almost before it had stopped rolling.

"Mr. Grayson." The coachman offered Mina a hand to descend from the carriage and she gathered up her skirt so that she wouldn't trip over it. She tried to smile for the person who was walking towards her on the stone path.

"I am so glad that you have arrived." Mr. Grayson said, that same charming smile on his face.

"Thank you again for the invitation sir."

"Perhaps we can take the children inside before we take our walk?"

"Of course."

Mina allowed herself to be ushered up the steps to the front doors of the former Abby. Mr. Grayson himself opened the doors and the children rushed by him quickly into the large foyer. Mina could not suppress the small gasp that escaped her throat.

Alexander had to smile at that honest reaction, he knew that the place was grand, but such things were required when entertaining the English society that he had immersed himself in. To bring investors, and keep them, he had found that an outward show of wealth did far more than business acumen, at least in the beginning of such relationships. It meant nothing to Elizabeth and James, the latter of which had been tugged along the length of the foyer to the majestic staircase.

"Come and meet my new nanny, she says we're to have cakes and tea and she will read us a story." Looking back at his mother, and receiving a nod as permission James let himself be led up the stairs and away with a gleeful Elizabeth.

"May I show you the gardens Mrs. Harker?"

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

The property of the mansion was vast, and setting out from the immense back porch from the glass doors of the atrium, Mr. Grayson proudly showed off his gardens. A path had been cut in the grass that wound through the carefully manicured bushes and flowerbeds. Mina could recall another garden of such splendor, though it seemed a lifetime ago; that walk through Kew Gardens; she wondered whether or not Mr. Grayson had employed some of the same gardeners.

"You'll forgive me that I don't know the names of the various plants Mrs. Harker, I hope. This garden was the delight of my wife, God rest her soul, and she directed most of the planting, I have left it to the gardeners since," he took a deep breath, "since her passing."

"Your wife had exquisite taste sir. I see Lupines, and Lily of the Valley, and Impatiens, and of course, roses. It is beautifully designed."

"I often come to walk these paths when my mind is troubled, the symmetry of the beds and the islands of color amongst the green grass help to calm me. I am glad to share it with someone else who can appreciate it as well. May I show you the water feature?"

"Please."

Alexander held out his arm and Mina curled hers into his elbow, allowing herself to be led past a larger boxwood hedge, which had previously obscured a small pond and its accompanying gazebo.

"I can see why you find this place so peaceful Mr. Grayson."

"Indeed. Would you sit with me for a while?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The breeding of a lady, Alexander thought to himself as he brushed a few stray leaves from the stone bench at the center of the gazebo.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Grayson."

"It is a bit much for my tastes, but it serves its purpose I suppose, and it is the only home that Elizabeth has ever known. But for her laughter in the halls I suppose I would have sold it long ago."

"But it seems the exact place a man of your stature should be."

Alexander laughed, "I have stature do I?"

"Well of course you do. You're Alexander Grayson, everyone speaks well of you."

"And what do they say?"

"That you are a very talented businessman."

He nodded. "Well if that is the worst they say of me then I am a lucky man."

Mina giggled into her hand.

"And I can make you laugh, that must be another good thing about me."

"I am certain there are a great many good things about you sir."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Mrs. Harker? I am certain you are a far more interesting person than I."

"Oh, I'm not really that interesting Mr. Grayson. Really I'm just James' mum, it's just been he and I since my husband passed."

"How long have you been on your own, if I might ask?" Alexander asked as delicately as he could.

"It's been two years now, James was only four. There was an accident at Jonathan's work. The company was ever so kind though, and they gave us a small pension. We owned the house, it had belonged to Jonathan's Aunt, and with me working as a seamstress, it's been enough to make ends meet."

"You are a seamstress?"

"I am, it isn't a large clientele, but there are still a few ladies who don't wish to shop from a catalogue, or who aren't comfortable trying on clothing in a public shop. They come to me."

"Elizabeth has shown me your work, I must say that your stitching rivals any of the shops in London."

"You are very kind."

"You gave my daughter a gift of your time and attentions, she has been missing that generosity. I lost my wife just over a year ago, although it seems a lifetime. It was a short illness, that was a blessing for at least she didn't suffer." Alexander smiled sorrowfully. "It was I that suffered."

On instinct Mina reached out and covered Alexander's hand with hers, squeezing it just gently.

"You might be the only other person I know Mrs. Harker, who can understand the profound loneliness that comes from such a loss." He turned his face away from the water to look into her eyes. Twisting his hand around to grasp hers his eyes flashed with a spark of sadness that Mina understood completely.

"It is the worst at night, when James has gone to bed, when the house is so very quiet. Your mind goes to all manner of places." Mina began to muse, losing track of where she was, and with whom.

"It does, some places most dark indeed."

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Perhaps you might call me Alexander now that we have shared this secret?"

"If you will call me Mina?"

"I should like that very much Mina."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The knock on her door came perhaps an hour after she had left James at school. She had returned home and begun to work on organizing her sewing supplies, not having a current project to occupy her. Brushing off her apron from the bits of threads and checking her hair for stray, unkempt wisps she went to the door and opened it to a well-dressed coachman.

"Good Morning Mrs. Harker."

Mina was a little confused that the gentleman seemed to know her name, but she answered politely.

"And good morning to you sir."

"My mistress wished for me to inquire as to whether or not you would have time today to see her about a dress?"

"I would be most pleased to see your Mistress at her convenience, thank you."

"She is in the carriage, I shall go and fetch her then."

Mina swallowed with a little hesitation, but she knew that it would be foolish to turn away an opportunity, and one from a new client, as she did not recognize either the coachman or the carriage. The lady who emerged from the black hansom cab was dressed in a dark brown half cape, covering a similarly colored dress, and a fashionable hat with a large pearl pin. She moved with sure footing up the small walk, eyes straight ahead, the beginnings of a warm smile on her face as she looked up at Mina standing on the small porch, hands knotted together at her waist.

"Well, you must be Mrs. Harker. Alexander has told me all about you." She motioned to her coachman who came up from behind with a package bundled in brown paper. "I hope you don't mind that I've brought some fabric, Alexander wasn't entirely certain how dressmaking works with women. Charming man, but quite at a loss about such things." She bustled herself up the steps and right into the open house door as if she was used to having her way about most things. Mina followed her, taking the package from her man.

"May I take your cape Ma'am?"

"Ah yes, thank you." The elder lady spun about in a graceful sweep and handed off her cloak, which Mina hung up at the door.

"Would you like to come into the sitting room, I'll fetch my book, and you can tell me what you would like?"

Leaving the package on a side chair Mina ran upstairs to get her sketchbook; she liked to draw out the designs for her clients, so there would be no misunderstandings.

"Miss?" Mina began upon her return, still not quite certain who was sitting in her parlor.

"Mrs. Thomas, Victoria Thomas. I am Alexander Grayson's Aunt."

"Oh, goodness." Mina had not expected that.

"His late wife Ilona was my niece."

"I am sorry for your loss Ma'am."

"She was a lovely girl, and she lives on in her daughter, whom I see frequently. In fact it was at one of those visits when Alexander suggested that I might wish to come see you about a dress."

"I am honored that he has put so much faith in me. Would you like to tell me what it is that you had in mind and I shall endeavor to draw it?"

In about a half an hour Mina had a basic outline of the dress, and Victoria had opened the parcel to show her the fabrics she wished it to be worked in. After another short discussion about pearl buttons and lace and the appropriate décolletage, (for which the older lady had most modern views) Mina invited Victoria up the master bedroom to be measured in completed privacy.

"And when should I return for the first fitting my dear?"

"If I could have two days?"

"Two days?"

"Is that too much, I could work faster if you need?"

"My Dear, two days is marvelous, if you can have it done that quickly I will pay you an extra 2 pounds."

Mina tried to keep the astonishment off her face, but 2 pounds was a significant sum of money, and it would certainly go quite a way towards household expenses, perhaps even towards Christmas if she could hide it away for that long.

"I shall return Thursday morning then, unless I hear otherwise." Victoria handed over a small card from her purse, which Mina took, hoping her fingers weren't shaking, and tucked into the pocket of her apron.

"Thank you so much Ma'am. I'll have everything ready for you, I promise." Mina went right to work practically as soon as the door closed, cutting and pinning with such focus she nearly lost track of the time (and but for her stomach reminding her she needed to eat, she would have missed checking the clock and picking James up at school.) As it was, she arrived just as Miss Westenra was letting the children out, and just a little out of breath.

"A busy day Mrs. Harker?" The voice behind her was as warm and smooth as the silk she had been playing through her fingers for the last few hours.

"A new commission thanks to you Mr. Grayson." She turned to smile at Alexander.

"Ah, so my darling Aunt Victoria has been to see you. She did ask after any new happenings in my life, and I had to tell her that I had made your acquaintance. She does like to know about everything that happens in her London after all. I would have been remiss in not telling her about a seamstress that none of her friends know about." Though he tried to keep his face serious, a small grin graced it, and Mina's as well. Though she hid it behind a hand and a shy, downturned face.

"I did so enjoy our conversation the other day. I regret that so many have passed since then."

"But you and Elizabeth are well I trust?"

"As well as can be expected when work calls me away from more pleasant pursuits."

She wanted to call him out as a rogue with words such as that, but part of her soul was absolutely flattered by the attentions, so she tried to counter them as well as she was able.

"Yes, speaking of work I have a great deal ahead of me if I am to have your Aunt's dress ready for a fitting on Thursday, I should probably be going home."

"Perhaps I will see you again soon then?"

"I would like that very much. I do seem to say that quite a bit around you Mr. Grayson don't I?"

"As long as it is the truth I will hear every repetition of it." He leaned a little closer to whisper, "Mina."

Her knees felt a little weak then.

It was something Alexander had never wanted to give up, the ability, the opportunity to tease a beautiful woman, and to watch her reactions. Ilona had loved his play, and he had loved to express his feelings for her in it. It had been so long since his heart had felt like using those words. It had been a wonderful surprise to find them on his lips again. So much so that he had left off his work early to go down to the school to collect Elizabeth himself on the chance that he might see her. It was true that his work kept him busy, and with trying to broker deals in the Americas he, and the telegraph operator had spent some late night and early mornings together. It was not ideal, and was quite expensive, but certainly faster than letters by ship when deals required any advantage that money could buy.

He had thrown himself into his work after Ilona's death, it had been a way to cope; but just as he had expressed to Mina, at night, when the world slept, (and he did not), it was most difficult to prevent one's mind from wandering to things where it should not venture. But each time he saw Mina he began to wonder whether or not such wanderings were simply the dreams of an awakening heart. His walk home with Elizabeth was delightful, as his mind began to think of other pleasant opportunities he could engineer. Mina's mention of Thursday had given him an idea.

Mina had everything ready before she even walked James to school, and she'd spent the morning in the front room, her eyes being caught by every movement outside the front window as she waited for the carriage. But it was not Mrs. Thomas's carriage that eventually did pull up, but another that she recognized. The coachman was Mr. Grayson's man, there was no mistaking him, broad shouldered and built very solidly, with eyes that fixed on everything at once it seemed, prepared, she thought to do anything to protect his employer. He opened the carriage door and Alexander stepped forth first, offering a hand to his Aunt. Mina went to the door immediately.

"Mrs. Thomas, how lovely to see you again, and Mr. Grayson, this is quite a surprise."

"Not unpleasant I hope?"

"Not at all." She said with a little bow of her head. "Won't you all please come in?"

"Renfield," Alexander called back to his coachman, "Can you return in say, an hour?" His eyes questioned Mina.

"Yes, an hour should be fine."

"An hour then Renfield."

"Of course sir." His voice was low, and controlled, no hint of emotion in it; only duty, and Mina could not help but wonder what could have inspired such loyalty towards Alexander. But she had to push those musings away in favor of business.

"I will put on some tea, and then I will take you to see the work Mrs. Thomas, if we might leave you in the sitting room Mr. Grayson?"

"Of course, I promise I will not be a bother."

The house was much like Mina herself, Alexander thought, tidy, modest, yet comforting in its honesty and simple beauty. He did not make a point to venture far from the sitting room where the ladies had left him after some pleasant conversation about the summer to come. He looked at the books on her shelves, a sparse few, but classics none the less, some translations of Greek plays and poetry, as well as some English ones; Shakespeare and Chaucer presenting themselves primarily. One shelf held a few small oil portraits in frames, some bearing a passing resemblance to Mina herself, parents he reasoned? There were a few little glass bowls filled with dried, perfumed flowers, and the requisite lace doilies under most everything. Footsteps on the wooden staircase pulled his attention away from the minutia of the room.

"Alexander?" her voice was quiet and shy, as if she was afraid that his Aunt would hear her familiarity with him.

"Is everything all right Mina?"

"Your Aunt is trying on the dress, I've given her some privacy to do that. I'll go back up in a moment to mark where I need to make any alterations. I need to thank you for the favor of sending her to me."

"If she likes your work, and I have no doubt that she will, she will send her friends to you as well. You may have more work than you wish."

"It will be a blessing."

"You have been a blessing." He whispered to her, reaching for her hand.

"I should," she stuttered, "I should go back up to your Aunt."

Bringing their clutched hands up to his mouth, and holding her eyes in his gaze Alexander brushed his lips across her fingertips. He could feel her body tremble with only that slight touch.

"Please say I may see you again soon?"

She nodded in a frantic sort of way, eyes a little wide, lips just parted for the span of a few breaths, and then fled up the stairs. Had his Aunt not been there Alexander knew he would have pursued her. As it was he stood his ground and watched her go, taking his own deep breath. She was beautiful.

Her dreams replayed the events of the day, Victoria who had loved the dress, the small alterations she had pinned up, the pearl buttons she planned for the sleeves, and the fine lace to accent the bodice and to peek out from a pleat at the front of the skirt. (At least that was what had come to mind when she focused on replaying the day). But as those images and plans became less distinct all she could see was Alexander. Alexander in his carriage with his formidable coachman, Alexander at her door, in her front room, holding her hand, his lips on her skin, his eyes on her back (because she had felt them as sure as she could have seen them had she turned, and she had not dared to turn back to him then). Just to remember those eyes, the way they had seemed to pierce right into her soul as he gazed at her, made her body feel weak. Mina could not remember feeling that kind of intensity from any person ever before in her life, and it left her as frightened as it did desperate.

She worked well into the night on Friday and began again early on Saturday before James awoke. With some measure of mental fortitude managed to stitch the delicate buttons without a misplaced knot or thread. She left the lacework for proper daylight and not lamplight. And always, as she slept or let her hands relax her dreams turned to Alexander Grayson.

Sunday being a day of rest Mina devoted herself to James, and as the weather was beautiful they waked to the park after church, to look over the little pond, and with a few crusts of bread, James fed the ducks, laughing with delight as each brown or white body waddled over to him, quacking up a riot.

"Be careful that you don't get your clothing wet James." She called after him.

"Yes Mum." He hollered back, still edging closer to the pond, as boys his age were want to do.

"You are going to get your shoes wet James."

"Oh Mum." He turned around and then wandered back to her, to sit beside her. "Are we going to go and visit with Elizabeth and her Daddy again?"

"I hope so darling. But I have this new dress to finish first. It's for Elizabeth's auntie."

"Maybe we can take it over when it's done?"

"I suppose we could."

"Her nanny makes the best tea cakes."

"You are a very practical boy James." Mina giggled. But James' idea was not a bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk was only another ten minutes further than the school, neighborhoods becoming more lavish with each step; Mina had worked all of the daylight hours on Monday and then Tuesday again to finish the dress, the last of the lace going on just after she'd given James his dinner. And since it would still be light out for a good many hours (and being that she was actually quite anxious about the project), she packed the dress up carefully in paper and a box, tied it with string and tucked it under her arm. James gleefully walked along beside her as she set out for Carfax manor, kicking the occasional stone along, or picking up a stick here and there to use as a sword.

It was the housekeeper who answered the door for Mina's gentle knock.

"Oh, I am very sorry Mrs. Harker, Mr. Grayson isn't here at the moment."

Mina felt a little crestfallen to discover that he wasn't at home, and suddenly just a little foolish at her excursion.

"Well I've brought a dress over for Mrs. Thomas?" She tried to explain.

"Ah, lovely, won't you come in for a moment and I'll speak to Mr. Renfield, he'll certainly be able to deliver that for you." It seemed the household was quite familiar with Mrs. Victoria Thomas.

Mina felt quite conspicuous standing in the massive front hall with a box in her hands and James clinging to her skirt, his eyes darting about unashamedly, no doubt hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. The first person to find them though was Mr. Renfield.

"Mrs. Harker." His smile was broad and his baritone voice full of pleasure as he spoke. (Mina had feared annoyance.). "A pleasure to see you again. And you've brought Mrs. Thomas' dress; she will be pleased. I hadn't thought that you were going to be dropping it off here though?"

"I wasn't I suppose, but, well," Mina could not help but feel very tiny in front of the giant of a man. "James had asked about seeing Elizabeth again, and it was a nice evening."

The smile and the nod she received were almost comforting. Almost.

"Well then would you like me to take the box and deliver it when I go out to fetch Mr. Grayson? Or on the morrow?"

"Whatever is most convenient for you Sir. I thank you for your troubles."

"And the matter of the payment for your work?"

"I am certain that Mrs. Thomas will take care of things."

"I am certain she will, she is a fine lady. Might I say though that Mr. Grayson will be quite upset to have missed you?"

"Please, if you could pass on our greetings, James' and mine to him."

"I will be certain to do that."

At that point Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs, one braid completed, one not started yet.

"James! You came to visit me!"

"Hi Elizabeth." James's smile was precious. "Mummy and I took a walk." He announced, "It was my idea."

Elizabeth's nanny appeared at the top of the stairs, a hairbrush in her hands, an indulgent smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Harker. James, I've just made some cakes, shall I package some up for you and your mother?"

"Yes please Nanny."

"Thank you for being so polite James." Mina ruffled his hair a little, quite proud of her son, and just a little more at ease.

It rained the following day, and being so grey outside Mina did not dawdle on her trip home from school. It seemed a good day to clean and see to James' mending, and her own, though she was considerably easier on her clothing than he. She lit a lamp in the front room where the windows were biggest and offered the most light despite the weather, and got her basket of mending settled. The knock came after an hour and startled her peace just a little.

It was a bouquet of flowers that greeted her at the door, and behind it a boy trying to keep dry on her small porch.

"Mrs. Harker?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I have a letter for you. And some flowers." Obviously the lad was not used to delivering much more than papers as he nearly dropped the bunch as he fumbled in his pocket. Mina took it from him, and then the letter.

"Let me see if I can find some coins for you."

"Oh no Miss, I've already been paid and I'm not to take anything from you." He tipped his cap, surveyed the rain clouds, and made a dash for the sidewalk and a covering tree.

The flowers were cut fresh and Mina indulged herself by burying her nose in the blooms (despite the raindrops on them) and enjoying the fragrance of the lavender stems and the delicate petals of the roses. They needed a vase, but Mina was desperately curious about the contents of the letter and she laid the flowers on her kitchen table carefully, the water beginning to pool around them as she carefully opened the seal on the envelope. Besides the folded letter there were a few other pieces of paper, which Mina recognized immediately as pound notes. She wasn't sure that she should even touch them.

"Dear Mina,

Thank you for bringing Victoria's dress around so quickly. Mr. Renfield will deliver it to her this morning and I am quite certain she will be pleased to receive it. I do not know how much you and she discussed for the work, I am hoping what I have enclosed is sufficient. If it is not you must speak to me about it so I may make up the shortfall. I will ask it of her, so do not feel as if you cannot be honest with me.

I must apologize for my absence when you visited, work called me away late into the night, otherwise I would have brought these flowers and compensation around myself. But alas, I am certain that you were long since abed by the time I pushed myself away from the meeting table. Rest assured, I felt your absence in my heart and missing you haunted myself and my dreams all last night.

I hope that you will allow me to make up for my inadequate duties as a host and will join me for a small celebration in honor of Elizabeth's ninth birthday this coming Sunday. She would be most disappointed if James could not attend, as would I. Mid afternoon would be lovely, unless you find that you are unable to stand such absence for that long, in which case I will come to see you most urgently, you have only to send me the message.

Yours most truly,

Alexander Grayson"

Mina wasn't certain whether to smile, panic, or mutter something about Alexander being a rogue. She chose a bit of each. Uncurling the packet of bills she counted out ten one pound notes and had to sit down. The flowers went unattended for a few moments longer as she closed her eyes, caught her breath and steadied her racing heart.

"Miss Westenra, a moment?"

"Mrs. Harker, is everything all right? You look a little pale."

Mina had walked back to the school to collect James, umbrella offering her some protection from the still falling rain, and some protection against her fear of being seen with a blush in her cheeks that she could not possibly explain.

"I need some advice from you, if you have the time?'

"Of course, come step inside the school so we don't get rained upon any further."

"Might I ask you a question?"

"Anything I can do to help."

"I've been invited to an event, Elizabeth's birthday party over at Carfax Manor."

"Well that is lovely, Mr. Grayson is said to be an excellent host."

"I'm quite frightened at the thought though, I simply have no idea what I should do or what I should wear. When Jonathon was alive we lived a modest life, there were no parties, certainly not at such a venue as Carfax. Since he left us there has been no time, or occasion for such things either. I am quite at a loss."

"Now there is no need to worry, do you have a good dress Mrs. Harker?"

"In a manner of speaking, I started one for myself, when I was beginning in dressmaking, to practice."

"And some pearls perhaps?"

"My mother's, yes?"

"Then if you can finish it, with a bit of lace and some pretty gloves you should be just fine with the other guests. But leave the neck open when you do finish it, it's the newest party fashion, so the pearls lie against your skin."

"I'll get right back to it this evening then. Thank you so much for your advice."

Lucy patted her on the hand and smiled at Mina, "I imagine you and James will have a wonderful time."

The dress came together more quickly than Mina had anticipated it would. The fabric was a very pretty taupe, with just a bit of sheen to it when seen in the correct light. It had been originally planned with a collar and pressed lapels, but it was easy enough to finish the neckline without it, faster, in fact. As Lucy had suggested, Mina laid a little bit of lace around it, stitching it to lay flat very carefully. As she had done (but not in exactly the same way) for Mrs. Thomas, she split the front of the skirt and added a panel of ivory fabric that would peek out as she moved. She put three pearl buttons at each wrist, and a fall of them at the front, as she had no one to help her do them up from behind.

She finished the hemming by Thursday and quickly started on a small gift for James to give to Elizabeth. It was a fairly safe bet, she thought, that Elizabeth had many beautiful dolls to play with, most of which were probably too delicate and expensive to offer a proper hug to. It was easy enough to make a rag doll and embroider a happy face on it, with eyes the same blue as Elizabeth's. A little leftover cotton made a pinafore and the same blue ribbon as she'd used in the girl's hair, made a decoration on the pocket. It was modest, but James thought it was the prettiest dolly he'd ever seen and pronounced it perfect for his friend. Wrapped in a pretty box with tissue it looked presentable enough for even Carfax manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

James cleaned up nicely in a proper white shirt, vest and black pants (without patches) and shined shoes. Mina pinned up her hair slowly, trying to make sure every strand was tucked away neatly, noticing her hands were trembling just a little as she did so. The dress went on a little easier, though she must have smoothed out the skirt three or four times more often than it needed to be smoothed. She was quite self conscious as she looked at herself in the mirror, pearls around her neck, pale skin exposed far more than she was used to, excepting when she put on her nightdresses; and she was the only one looking then. It took a few deep breaths to convince herself not to hurriedly change into one of her other dresses; she wanted to trust Miss Westenra's advice, and had no reason not to excepting her own insecurities. She found a wrap anyways, just in case, so she had something to retreat into.

James was waiting at the door, peering out the window.

"Hurry Mummy, there's a carriage here!" He shouted.

Mina wrinkled her brow and stepped carefully down the stairs, confused. Opening the door just a little she looked out and recognized the man who emerged.

"Mr. Renfield?"

"Hello again Mrs. Harker." He waved. "Is everything ready or shall I wait?"

"No, thank you, I mean, yes, everything is ready. I just need a moment to gather my bag." Fortunately her front yard was quite small so neither needed to yell their greetings and responses. (Her neighbors certainly would have enjoyed that). James was already down the porch and running for the Hansom cab nearly before Mina had stopped talking. Mr. Renfield reached down to offer him a hand to step up, (it was such a gentle act on the part of the man) Mina almost felt as if she was going to tear up watching as her son, huge grin on his little face, sorted himself in the seat and gleamed at her through the little window. She turned away, ostensibly to collect the parcel and her handbag, but mostly to take a deep breath and banish the tears. She knew that she would never be able to provide cab rides and luxury for her son, and realistically, even though he was a clever boy, his prospects were not that much better than hers. A horrible wave of misery made her stumble as she picked up the present, but with a firm shake of her shoulders she steadied herself and went out to the cab, a gracious smile on her face.

"How lovely to see you again Mr. Renfield, it is my turn to be surprised now."

"Mr. Grayson insisted."

"Of course he did." She whispered, not trying to sound ungrateful as she stepped up and seated herself across from Mr. Renfield, beside her son who was still staring out the window, head darting back and forth taking in the view from up off the ground. He must have felt like a giant then. Mina dabbed another threatening tear away from her eye.

"Does all this upset you Mrs. Harker?"

She shook her head, "No, no, not at all. It's just overwhelming, this kindness." She let her eyes drop away from Mr. Renfield's warm brown ones as the carriage lurched forward and began to move. "Does he pity me Mr. Renfield?" She asked quietly, hoping that James wouldn't hear, or wouldn't understand.

"Mr. Grayson does not always include me in his confidences, but, knowing him as well as I do I feel secure in saying that pity is not part of his motivations. I know that you have no reason to trust him, but I ask that you try."

"I want to Sir, sometimes it is just hard."

Mr. Renfield's smile was so warm and indulgent, and it was obvious that he wanted to say something else to her, though he held his tongue: likely out of respect for his employer. Mina tried to relax and enjoy the ride, if only for James' sake.

Alexander was waiting on his porch for the carriage, he had dispatched Renfield nearly a half hour earlier, and though he had figured out the time to and back from Mina's home, he was still uneasy at the perceived delay. Time truly did seem to pass so much slower when you were anxious about something. He had been wondering about the sense of inviting Mina to this function, meant to be a party for Elizabeth, it was also an event for the parents, and for society, which abhorred the recent void of garden parties. It was expected, as the primary shareholder of one company, and an entrepreneur engaged in other businesses, that he would host these things periodically and the time had slipped by (not by mischance) since he had had a houseful of these people. He had just wanted to see Mina again, and he felt that there would be enough distractions to keep her from feeling uncomfortable among the society he had to live and work with. If not, he would be the distraction himself, and part of him quite wanted to take that role.

Business, though not boring, had forced a very different Alexander Grayson to emerge after Ilona's death. If not for Elizabeth that other Alexander might have been lost forever. Mina Harker though, had wakened something in him that he was quite keen to nurture, in as close proximity to Mina as could be managed.

He held his place as the carriage pulled up. James bundled out first, then Renfield, and then Mina, guided by Renfield's capable hands. Alexander was glad he had stayed his ground and watched her emerge from a far, he feared his hands might have shook if he had reached to help her. She was a vision, a dream, not only of Ilona, and all the feelings those recollections brought, but of the uniqueness that was Mina herself. Ilona had been a formidable woman to those who truly knew her, (not unlike her Aunt Victoria), with a veneer of absolute decorum that everyone outside her family saw, which made her much respected. Alexander saw that possibility in Mina, and he knew that but for the tragedy of her losses she could have been that woman. He wanted to give her that confidence; not to turn her into a ghost of his wife, but to turn her into who she was always meant to be.

But that dress, oh dearest God, that dress she was wearing.

Ilona's elegance had always come from within; she had preferred subtlety over the ostentatious presentation of wealth and breeding. It was just the kind of dress she would have chosen, and Mina had made it for herself. Alexander wondered if it was luck, or fate that had brought Mina to his life, to relieve the deep heartache of being alone.

Mina smiled at him, the blush in her cheeks revealing that he had obviously been staring quite shamelessly at her.

"Mina, you look so beautiful." He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

Mina was silent for longer than Alexander thought she should be, and her eyes looked just a little red around the lower lids.

"Mina? Is everything alright?"

The smile she plastered to her face was forced, though not insincere.

"I'm sorry Alexander. Everything is fine, I'm just a little nervous."

"Well there is nothing to be nervous about, I am here. Won't you please come inside, you and James, Elizabeth is waiting for you."

"Thank you. For all your kindness."

Mina handed the box to James, who carried it proudly through the front doors, far more at ease than his mother. It made Alexander happy to see it, for if her son was happy, he knew that Mina would be more comfortable, or would at least tolerate her own discomfort for his sake. Not that he wanted her to be uncomfortable in his house.

"Elizabeth, your friend is here!" He shouted up the stairs, his own little bundle flew down it, leaping into his arms first for a hug, and then bounding over to James.

"We've brought you a present." He announced, holding out the box he had carried in.

Elizabeth looked at her father first, and with a nod from him she took the box, set it on the floor, and carefully pulled the ribbon free. She slipped the lid off and pulled back the tissue to expose the soft doll in the white apron. Her squeal made Alexander smile broadly.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" She clutched it to her chest.

"Happy birthday Elizabeth." Mina said quietly. It earned her a great hug as well.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Harker, it is the best dolly I ever had."

"I'm glad you like it little one." Mina patted her on the head.

"Do you see Daddy? It has a ribbon just like me." Elizabeth held the doll up for Alexander to inspect, briefly, before it was again wrapped in his daughter's arms.

"It is beautiful, just like you my darling. Now why don't you take James out to the little picnic you are having down by the pond?"

"Okay Daddy."

"We'll join you in a moment or two darling."

"Okay Daddy."

And off the children went, doll with them, Nanny a few steps behind. Alexander tidied up the box and placed it on an occasional table.

"You made that for her, didn't you?" He asked.

"I did. I know it isn't much."

"It is perfect." Alexander reached for her hand again and squeezed it. "Something I never could have given her. I thank you for that, and for the smile you put on her face." He chanced to kiss her hand again, looking into her eyes for her reaction. That smile was little, but genuine. "Are you glad you came?"

Mina nodded.

"Then let me escort you out back to the gardens, and be the proper host this time."

She nodded again.

Mina's heart was racing in her chest and she hoped desperately that it didn't show on her face. She had kept her voice low, and her answers short for fear that she might stutter and make a fool of herself in front of Alexander. It was more than just her nerves concerning the party and the modest gift, Alexander's kind face, and his touch, though outwardly chaste, had been inwardly quite more; if his deep gaze was to be believed as sincere. Mina doubted that she had ever felt more confused; hope was a small flame, trying to grow, starved of the fuel it needed by a sense of ever-present sadness. Whatever her fears though, James loved his little friend, and Mina could not deprive him of that, and so she let Alexander put his hand around her waist and lead her in the same direction the children had gone, out the glass salon doors and onto the stone patio where the other guests were.

It was a far larger group than she had imagined, with far more finely dressed ladies and gentlemen than she had expected at a child's birthday party. Their dresses were rich, their attitudes high brow; not that Mina made any kind of habit of thinking ill of people. The way they looked at her, even with (or in spite of) the company of their mutual host, seemed to her to be an assessment of her poverty and low standing. Without realizing it, her shoulders slumped, her hands knotted at her waist and her eyes dropped to the paved ground.

"Why Mrs. Harker!" The strong voice cut though the peering eyes like a sword. Mrs. Thomas, with a smile on her face and an attitude in her very presence came through the small group. "How very lovely to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you as well Mrs. Thomas." Mina stammered, accepting the embrace of the older woman. "You look so beautiful."

"As do you my dear, a little pale perhaps, but nothing that cannot be fixed with a little sunshine and some tea."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Thomas leaned in to whisper in Mina's ear, "And don't worry about these ridiculous people, none of them are particularly important in the grand scheme of things anyways."

"Now Auntie, be kind." Alexander admonished, in his own hushed tone.

"I am being kind dear." She grinned.

"I am going to take Mina down to see the children for a bit Auntie, but I promise I shall bring her back to you in good time."

"I shall have to amuse myself with these folks then I suppose?"

"I'm certain Renfield will be around soon with some brandy for you."

"Well that would certainly be helpful. Off you two go then, I will see you both later."

The crowd seemed content to stay on the porch, and Mina was just as happy to flee from them (Mrs. Thomas excepted), to hide behind the boxwood hedge. Once there she had to stop, take a number of stuttered breaths and wrap her arms around her stomach, feeling suddenly ill.

"Mina? What's happened?" Alexander wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled himself very close to her in the shadow of the hedge.

"I don't belong here Alexander. I'm so sorry."

"Of course you belong here Mina. Those people, just as Victoria said, they don't matter. They are only here because I have obligations to them."

"And do you have obligations to me Alexander? Why am I here?"

He took both her hands and held them tightly against his chest.

"You are here because I want you here, you are the only one I want here, you and James. Everyone else be damned."

"But I'm not like any of them up there. They are beautiful and rich and important, and, and, oh Alexander, they all have things in their hair, feathers, or jewels, or hats, I didn't even bring a hat." The anxiety she was feeling was being to turn into hysteria.

"You are worried about your hair Mina?" Alexander began to laugh. "I can fix that." Reaching for a nearby flower bush he snapped off a branch covered in tiny white blossoms. Taking each little twig at a time he wove them into the chignon Mina had knotted in place until he was satisfied with his work.

"Don't ever believe that you are anything less than those fops up there at the house Mina. Because you are far more than any of them could ever be."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, caught by his fingertips and brushed away.

"I want you to be here." He whispered, then leaned in very close to her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

***thank you so much to everyone who has taken a chance on this story and this new Fandom for me. I hope that the characters rings true and that you are enjoying the romance. More to come.

Merick


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Alexander was unwilling to let Mina go, and had to keep his fingertips on her face even as he pulled his mouth away from hers. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly, but the trembling from her anxiety had ceased. Perhaps she was just in shock he wondered.

"Have I gone too far?" He asked her, speaking very quietly, afraid to break the spell he felt around them.

"No." She sighed deeply, and let her head rest against his hand.

"Good. I'm glad. Do you think you feel up to going to see the children now?"

"I think so."

"Then that is what we will do."

Taking a seat in the gazebo both watched the children, six of them, running about a blanket spread out on the lawn, Elizabeth still clutching her doll, the Nanny watching them all, gently reminding them to be careful near to the water. James was easily the smallest, but he made up for it in his energy. He caught sight of his mother and came rushing over.

"Mummy!" He gave her a hug, burying his face in her lap. When he raised it up to beam at her his smile faded. "Mummy, why are you crying?"

"Oh darling, it's nothing, Mummy just, I just saw a spider and got scared, you know I don't like spiders. Mr. Grayson took care of it for me." She tried to reassure him by stroking her hand over his hair. James looked over at Alexander, and then stuck out his hand like a wee gentleman.

"Thank you for saving my Mummy Sir."

Alexander's smile was nearly as broad as James, and he shook the offered hand.

"You are very welcome young Mr. Harker."

"You go back and play now okay darling?"

"Yes Mummy."

And off he went, curiosity satisfied.

"I don't make a habit of lying to my son, just so you are aware." Mina said as she watched James rejoin the children.

"I think what you did was perfectly justified. I don't want your son to be uncomfortable in my house. And thank you for making me out to be the hero in this case."

"But you have been a hero. Again I find I must thank you for settling my nerves." It had been an unconventional method he had employed, (Mina thought to herself) and had lit its own series of anxieties, but never the less it had been wonderful in that moment.

"You truly have nothing to fear from those people up there. As Victoria has said, most are quite shallow and self-serving, but sadly I must entertain them periodically or risk losing their good favor."

"Then perhaps you should go up to them, I will be fine here, and I would not wish to be the cause of business difficulties for you."

"I don't wish to leave you Mina."

"I will join you in a few minutes, I promise, I do love watching the children as they play."

"You are a good woman Mina."

"And you a good man Alexander." She patted his hand.

"I will send Victoria to find you if you take too long." Alexander stood and straightened his coat.

"I promise. Just a few more minutes to calm myself."

"Are you really frightened of spiders Mina?"

"They are not my favorite creatures."

"Then I will endeavor to ensure another one never crosses your path." He bowed with a comical flourish and headed back up to the house. Mina turned her attentions back to the children and their picnic, holding back a bit of a laugh.

She waited as long as she thought she could, and when she did pick herself up off the stone bench and began to head back to the main house she encountered Victoria on the path.

"I've taken too long have I Mrs. Thomas?" She remarked quietly. The appropriate level of familiarity for the conversation escaped her.

"I need you to rescue Alexander, those people simply suck the life's blood out of him." She looped her arm into Mina's elbow. Mrs. Thomas appeared to have her own impressions of what their relationship called for. That realization also calmed Mina.

"I will do what I can Ma'am."

"He seems quite taken by you Mrs. Harker. I would like to hope that the feeling is mutual."

Mina bit her lip, fighting off the shiver that threatened to run the length of her spine. She had endeavored to keep her public conversations with Alexander as guarded as possible. The thought that someone could have seen through her attempts, or had observed her in a private moment were frightening. She let her eyes drop to the lawn, counting each footstep along the path.

"I can see that it might be." Victoria whispered.

"I don't have any right." Mina began.

"Nonsense my dear, that right belongs only to you and Alexander."

"I wish it could be that simple."

"If I might give you some advice?"

"Of course."

"Make it that simple."

As such things generally went, the men and women (with the exception of Jayne Wetherby) had drifted off into separate groups, with the men preferring to retreat indoors, into Alexander's study, to drink his scotch and muse about trade routes and Ottoman warlords, and the cost of maintaining both; and thus maintaining England. Those problems were not theirs exclusively and did concern Alexander but because he could see the finite nature of oil, he was less interested in investing copious amounts of money to shore up a resource that would become obsolete (especially if his own private energy interests could be brought to fruition). He understood the prudence of diversifying his own portfolio, and so he smiled and listened thoughtfully, all the while trying to plan his escape.

Fortunately, a luncheon served outdoors persuaded the men (and Jayne) to move back to the gardens where their wives were able to distract them. Even more fortunately, Victoria was coming up the walk with Mina arm in arm, and Mina still had the little white flowers in her hair. When she looked up and caught his eye he practically beamed at her; her blush made his heart stop for a beat or two.

"No more spiders I trust?" He asked her as she approached.

"Not a one, thank you." She replied.

"May I introduce you to some of my business partners Mina?"

"I suppose that would be proper wouldn't it?"

"Probably."

"Then I would like that very much."

Alexander offered his elbow, and Mina linked her arm into his again and they went together over to the buffet under the watchful gaze of Victoria who took a seat. Mr. Renfield saw to bringing her a plate; as the substitute lady of the house she had her preferences and her place, which were well known and well tended to by the staff. Alexander ensured that, he was quite fond of Victoria.

"Mrs. Mina Harker, I would very much like to introduce you to Lord and Lady Davenport, and Lord and Lady Wetherby."

Mina curtseyed graciously. The ladies smiled with some gentility, the men nodded, their eyes lingering a little longer on her décolletage than Alexander was happy with; but he kept the growl that rose to his lips, hushed.

"Mrs. Harker has become a good friend of myself and my family." He offered, as a bit of a warning to the gentlemen.

"Pleased to meet you." They both answered in turn, in a business-like fashion; with Lady Davenport offering a handshake. Only Jayne held back, silent, looking Mina up and down in a subtle predatory fashion. Alexander hoped that Lady Davenport's actions had been enough to distract Mina from seeing that gaze leveled at her. By the time Mina's eyes went to Jayne, the woman had pasted a false smile on her face and offered her own hand and a brief greeting. It seemed to Alexander to be prudent to put some distance between Mina and Jayne for the time being. Jayne Wetherby was a force of nature, not like Victoria who commanded by wisdom, but more from fear. What Jayne wanted (or who), she normally got.

"And please do come and meet Mr. Browning, another of my colleagues." Alexander pulled Mina away from the little group over to a tall, thin man in a proper black suit with a cane, lingering on the outskirts, watching all the interactions with the sharp eye of an owl.

"Mr. Todd Browning, I would like to introduce Mrs. Mina Harker."

"Most please to make your acquaintance Mrs. Harker." Todd took her hand and kissed it quite gallantly. "Might I be so bold as to enquire about Mr. Harker?"

Mina smiled thinly, though still politely. "My young Mr. Harker is with Elizabeth, but my husband passed several years ago."

"Then I must offer my condolences. Such a beautiful lady should not have to experience such sorrow." He bowed his head. "And you are a friend of Alexander's here then?"

"I am. And I count myself very lucky to be such."

"Then it seems that luck abounds this day for a great many of us." He tipped his head. "It is always a delight to make a new acquaintance, especially such a lovely one."

"You are very kind sir."

Alexander began to doubt his decision to introduce Mina to any of the group.

"Perhaps I could offer you my card Mrs. Harker? For any friend of Alexander's is most certainly a friend of mine." He pulled a cream-colored paper rectangle from within his coat. "Should you ever find yourself in need of something I might be able to help with, please do not hesitate to contact me my dear."

"Goodness." Mina took the card and read it over quickly before tucking it into her bag. "That is very kind of you."

"It is my pleasure. One can never have too many friends."

Jealousy was not an emotion that Alexander Grayson was familiar with, but Mina's quiet and reticence in this situation made it rise.

"And now if you both will excuse me please, I do need to speak with Lady Jayne before she leaves."

Mina nodded and Alexander clapped the man on the shoulder as he passed.

"An odd man, but intelligent, and one to watch." Alexander remarked. "But now, enough of that, let us join Victoria, and have some tea."

Victoria told wonderful stories as Mina listened politely, and the other guests drifted by to pay her her dues as the matron and elder statesman of the party. Renfield ensured that the ladies had fresh tea and plates of sandwiches and cakes, especially when Alexander was called away to attend to others. After a while the children returned from their picnic, playfully sneaking away with some extra treats, the nanny shooing Elizabeth and James into the house while Mr. Browning collected his two and made his goodbyes. He made a point of personally bidding farewell to Victoria, and Mina, taking the opportunity to kiss each woman's hand politely, and offering his services like a knight of old. Victoria rolled her eyes when his back was turned.

"Is he really as important as he makes himself out to be?" Mina asked very quietly after he had left. "Not that I mean to be rude in asking." She added.

Victoria only laughed. "Is anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can see why Alexander is so taken by you." The older woman patted Mina's hand gently. "Your innocence is so charming." She sighed. "He has been alone for so long, please don't break his heart."

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?" Alexander reappeared at the table.

Mina went crimson again.

"Have I interrupted something important ladies?" He asked as he sat down in a vacant chair beside Mina and across from Victoria.

"Just women's things Alexander, nothing for you to be worried about. Have all your guests left then?" Victoria answered.

"Thankfully yes. I am just about ready for a proper drink finally, enough of the tea. Those people are such a needy bunch. Bad enough I have to deal with them for business, but to have them invade the sanctity of my home, well, thank goodness it is only expected of me a few times a year. I think I am safe until Christmas now."

"Well then if you don't mind lending me the use of your carriage Alexander I too will make my exit. It's been a long day for an old lady such as myself."

Alexander rose to pull out Victoria's chair, and then gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you for being here today Auntie. I will have Renfield himself see you home." He took her hand, Mina following from behind as they went through the glass conservatory doors into the house.

"It was wonderful to see you again Mina dear, I shall have to stop by with some more fabric in the coming weeks, we'll have to get busy on my Christmas dress it seems."

"Oh yes, I'll have to give you back the leftovers from your first dress."

"And what would I do with those dear? You keep them, make something for yourself out of them, just so I don't see them on one of my lady friends."

"Oh no, I promise, your dress is one of a kind."

Victoria smiled and gave Mina a hug, and a kiss on her cheek.

Mina had waited in the library as Alexander saw to Victoria, pacing a little nervously, trying to look at the titles of the books, the words blurring in front of her. If she had been more confident about the layout of the house, and had any idea where James had gotten to she would have tried to sneak out without having to face Alexander again, so unsure she was about what she was going to say or do once she was alone with him.

"Now, about that drink." Alexander strode back in like the master of the house, which of course he was. He went straight to the sideboard where a few decanters were arranged with a half circle of crystal glasses. "Port, sherry?" He held up a glass towards Mina.

"I'm not sure, perhaps James and I should just leave you to your peace and quiet. It has been a busy day for you."

"You would leave me to drink alone?"

"I just," her voice trailed off.

Alexander set the glass down and directed his full attention to Mina.

"I have made you uncomfortable." He cocked his head to the side, his face growing serious.

"No, you have been nothing but a gentleman."

"Then have a drink with me, and let me play the proper host, to dote on you and you alone for awhile. It would make me very happy. And if it would make you happy I would beg for your company."

Mina tried to take a deep breath but it stuck in her throat.

"Port, thank you Alexander."

He turned back to the bottles to pour.

"I love hearing you say my name."

Her heart fluttered.

The port was blood red and rich and made Mina feel warm from her lips to her chest as she sipped at it slowly, letting the complexity of the fruit flavors play over her tongue, feeling as if they evaporated there before she could even swallow it.

"You are being very thoughtful Mina. May I ask of what you dream this evening?"

I dream of your kiss, she wanted to say, for it was the truth, and your touch, and your striking eyes. But she did not have the courage to do it.

"Just thinking of the day." She offered instead.

"And what was your favorite part?"

"Down by the pond."

"Watching the children?"

She sighed deeply, and took another small taste of the port.

"Forgive me Mina, sometimes words best left silent fall from my lips."

Please do not make me think of your lips, please. She bit her own.

"What do you dream of Mina?" He asked again, his voice soft.

"I do not dream of much Alexander. I hope. That is all I have." She offered a small smile in apology. "I am sorry for being so morose."

"Then tell me, for what do you hope?"

"I hope that James will grown up strong, and that he will find a woman to love and an occupation that pleases him. I hope that he will have children and a modest home, and that he will be happy."

"And nothing for yourself?"

"If he is happy, then I will be happy. What more could a mother want?"

"And what about the woman?"

Mina took another drink.

"You have been so kind, but I think perhaps I should collect James and we should make our way home."

"And again my words and queries have left you ill at ease."

"Not at all. I think it is just time I take him home, it is late, and he is still so young."

"At least let me offer you a carriage."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Harker, he was tired, I thought it would be fine if he laid down for a while. He just fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb him." The nanny spoke in a hushed voice as she gestured into the nursery where James was curled up on a blanket, his shoes and jacket set neatly beside him.

"I'll wake him up, it's alright. Thank you so much for looking after him today."

"He is a delight Mrs. Harker."

"Please Mina, don't wake him, I'll carry him." Alexander bent down by the sleeping boy and easily lifted him up into his arms, pressing him safely into his chest. James hardly stirred. "Renfield has the carriage ready. If Nanny can just pack up his things for us, we can go."

"Of course Sir, I'll bring them down directly."

With an innate grace Alexander stepped up in the closed carriage without waking James, and Mina slipped in beside him, with the provided bag of his shoes and coat. Knowing his precious cargo Renfield urged the horse to action gently and the carriage hardly rocked as it began to roll forward. The journey was quiet, except for Mina's heart, which pounded in her ears. She watched as Alexander held her son so carefully, his gaze drifting from the sleeping boy to her and back again.

"His room is at the top of the stairs." Mina had opened the front door and directed Alexander inside. "The third stair squeaks, try to step to the left side of the riser if you can."

He did manage it, and James was still asleep when Alexander laid him in his little cot, pulling a blanket over him as Mina watched from the door.

"Good night my boy." He whispered, brushing the hair from James' eyes.

James rolled a little, clutching his blanket, and replied.

"Good night Daddy."

Mina's hand went to her mouth and she stepped away, back into the hall, her chin suddenly feeling cold. Alexander joined her, closing the door behind him.

"I am so sorry, he's just a little boy, he didn't know what he was saying," Mina lost all semblance of the composure she had been holding onto for hours. The tears began to flow.

"Mina? Oh Mina, please don't worry, don't be sorry, I'm not upset." He pulled her trembling body into his arms, where he had just held her son, pressing her to his chest. "Mina, I was happy to hear it."

"Oh Alexander." She sobbed.

"Please Mina, look at me, don't be upset."

She looked up into his pale eyes, rimmed with red just like hers she imagined, his lips, so full, his smile, so kind. Lost entirely she raised her hand, and curled her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers, taking the kiss he offered, feeling her legs go weak and his strong arms hold her upright.

The first kiss turned into a second, deeper one, as Alexander's arms wrapped her waist, she yielded her strength to him as he parted her lips and tasted her.

She was sweet, not like the port wine, but like sunshine, and fresh flowers, and mornings with dew. Her body was so soft against his, and the press of his mouth on hers made his own fingers tremble, even as they sought to keep her from doing the same. He hardly wanted to take the time to breathe, so deeply did he want to touch her.

"I know you must wish for something Mina, please, I could sense that there were things you wanted to say back at the house, but you were afraid."

"They are words that should not have voice Alexander."

"Please, give them voice." He begged. He felt her sag in his arms, her head dropping to rest against his shoulder, her unable to look him in the eyes just then.

"I wish that you could send your man away, tell him to come back in the morning. I wish that you could come to my bed. I wish that we could have just one night. I have felt so alone for so long." Everything tumbled out, words, tears, walls.

"Renfield will do anything I ask of him." Alexander whispered.

"But we can't." Tears were still running down her face as she spoke, her voice completed defeated.

"Why not?" Alexander noticed his own voice seemed a little more shrill and anxious than normal.

"The neighbors, oh Alexander, they are probably already wondering why your coach is still parked outside. If it were to depart without you, what would they say about me? I need the money that comes in from my seamstress work. No one will come to buy a dress from a whore. If I lose that how will James and I survive?"

He pulled her in tightly to his chest and held her as close as he could, feeling her heart racing just as his was.

"I will not let something like that happen to you Mina. I swear it. I will leave in the carriage for all to see. If you wish it, I will sneak back, under the cover of the night and trees, I will come to you."

"No Alexander, you are no villain, you are a good and decent man, and I cannot ask you to compromise your reputation. I don't know what to do. It isn't fair, I have found someone, I have the potential of such happiness, and I must deny it for propriety and money of all things. Please do not hate me."

"I could never hate you Mina. Never." He tilted her chin upwards, gazing down onto the tear streaks on her cheeks, and forced his mouth over her quivering lips again.

"I will find a way Mina, and as much as I do not wish to leave you this night, I will go, and your neighbors will see you bid me a chaste good bye on your porch, and you will be safe."

"You make me want more than I could ever possibly have Alexander, I do not deserve you."

"No, you deserve far more. Come." He released her from his arms, and held out a hand to lead her back down the stairs. "Will you do me one favor please my darling Mina? Will you promise to dream of me?"

"I always dream of you." Her wide eyes, her parted lips, and the weight of her words made him doubt himself, and it took all his strength to ignore his desires, and hers, to not simply grab her up in his arms and take her back upstairs, and make love to her. Instead he put his hand on the door to steady himself, and then opened it to the night air.

"Thank you so much for coming to see Elizabeth and Victoria today Mrs. Harker." He said loud enough for wondering ears to hear. "They were both so pleased to have your company, and James' as well."

"And thank you Mr. Grayson, for seeing us home safely. I could not possibly have walked with James in my arms this whole distance."

"I shall come by tomorrow to pick you both up, and once we have dropped James at school you can take me to the shops to buy the fabric for Elizabeth's dress."

"I would be very pleased to help you with that Sir."

"Till tomorrow then?"

"Till tomorrow."

And he walked back to the carriage, not turning backwards to see her. He pulled himself up beside Renfield on the driver's bench, and heard the door close.

"You seem upset Sir." Renfield remarked.

"Did you notice anyone watching you Renfield?"

"Yes, both sets of Mrs. Harker's neighbors moved their curtains to peer out every so often."

"Should they do that again I would like it very much if you would go and introduce yourself, and inquire if they have any concerns about our presence here."

"I would be most pleased to do that."

"That should keep them from concerning themselves with business that isn't theirs."

"I imagine it will. Would you like to go home then Sir?"

"No, but for tonight I have no other choice it seems."

Alexander rested his body back against the front of the carriage, preferring the night air and sounds to the anonymity of the coach just then. It was not often that he got angry, but he was feeling its full force just then, mixed with an unrequited desire that made him feel like stone. He needed the air against his face to cool his temper lest he go back and speak with those neighbors himself; and make things that much worse for Mina. The beginnings of a plan, fostered by those unfamiliar emotions gave his mind some focus. And while it would take time to bring such a plan to fruition, he was a patient man. The taste of her kiss, and the feel of her body pressed into his were memories that would sustain him for a little while. He closed his eyes and began to weave.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mina stood on the inside of the door, hands pressed against the wood, body shaking. She held back the audible sobs for fear of waking James, and for lack of another story she could tell him to explain away her tears. But inside she was just miserable. Not that she made a point of feeling sorry for herself, but just then she felt so wretched with her situation and the hopelessness that was crushing her chest. How could she have dared let herself hope or dream, (or whatever word it was she put to it) about Alexander Grayson, or any man? What was she but a widow with a son and no prospects but a business sewing dresses for ladies? What could she offer anyone; she wasn't even a good cook. Looking at herself in the mirror by the door; where she had so recently preened for the party, she felt revulsion; it was pride, yes, pride that had led to this downfall, and she had to get out of the dress she was wearing. With purpose she went up the stairs, avoiding the third, and into her room where she undid the buttons with shaking fingers, casting the dress over the trunk at the end of her bed. Sitting in front of her dressing mirror she unclasped the pearls, her mother's pearls and wrapped them back in the old tissue, tucking them away so she would not have to see them. When her hands went to the pins in her chignon they first found the flower sprigs and she lost her purpose when the first tiny blossom was crushed between her fingertips. The tears began to fall anew. Vision blurring, Mina slowed and carefully removed each stem separately, laying them on her dressing table. Her hair fell loose next, combed out by her fingers, the pins gathered into their box properly before she looked for another piece of tissue to collect the small pile of flowers.

She knew they might only last for a few days before turning to dust, but she couldn't bring herself to throw them out. She carried them over to her bedside table and let them rest there while she changed into a nightdress. Before she put out the light she let her hands rest atop the small bundle.

"Oh Alexander. I will dream of you. I hope that you will dream of me."

"Once I stable the horses would you like me to bring you a drink Sir?"

"I think I can manage to find one myself Renfield, you need not bother yourself with me anymore, I've kept you busy enough for today and I am not fit company in my mood."

"Call on me if you have any need then Sir."

"As I always do." Alexander bowed his head slightly to his manservant, knowing that although he was ostensibly an employee, he was in truth quite more than that, and that he was lucky to have the loyal man by his side.

Alexander returned to his library, of course the staff had tidied up everything from earlier. It didn't matter he had the vision of Mina, he always would and he wasn't looking for Port, the Scotch was more to his needs.

"You didn't get what you were looking for Alexander?" The voice from the shadows startled him. He cursed himself for being so distracted, not that he should have had any reason to be wary in his own house.

"Jayne? What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, spinning towards where she had been lurking.

"I told the staff I'd forgotten my gloves, don't blame them, I was quite persuasive." She stepped towards him, lips parted, breasts heaving under the tight corset dress she favored.

"That doesn't surprise me."

He turned away from her and finished pouring his drink.

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" She asked in her sultry, deep voice.

"No." Ignoring her as much as he was able, Alexander sat down in front of the unused fireplace, in one of two oxblood leather chairs.

"You haven't told me if you got what you were looking for?" She sat herself down beside him.

"And you haven't told me what you are doing here."

"You know exactly why I am here. And judging by your current state of agitation, I'm not a moment too soon."

"And I have told you that I am not interested in being one of your conquests." He took a long drag on the crystal glass, letting the peaty drink play over his lips and his tongue, imagining the tingling to be very much like the touch of Mina's lips, but not nearly as sweet.

"Not a conquest Alexander, a partner." Jayne reached over to him leaning forward to offer the view of her ample décolletage, brushing her hand over his knee, moving northwards slowly.

"And where is your husband this evening?" Alexander did not move.

"Likely buried deep within the upstairs maid."

"Charming." He took another drink.

"I have so much more to offer you than she can."

"Don't involve yourself in things that are none of your business. And now I'll thank you to take your hand off of me."

"And replace it with what?"

"Go home Jayne."

"You will regret it Alexander."

"I sincerely doubt that."

He didn't even move to see her to the door, just downed his scotch, and stared at the blackened hollow of the empty hearth. He was pleased that he had been able to keep his voice metered and serious because it would have been so easy to take out his frustrations by shouting at Jayne.

"I am a better man than that, and I will find that way Mina." He went to pour another drink.

He hadn't drawn his curtains, and no one had dared to come in after he had fallen asleep to it either, so Alexander woke up to the sunlight, rather than the careful tapping of Renfield's knuckles. It had been a fitful night, even as he tried to focus his dreams on the memories of Mina's body against his, and the echo of her words, wanting him to stay: his unconscious mind taking the steps forward to what could have been. His covers were in complete disarray by morning, pillows scattered, the muscles across his back sore from some imagined fight with true tensions. Damned morals, and damned Jayne, he cursed as he extricated himself from the bedclothes. Warm water did its best to tame his hair and beard. Tea and eggs with toast (thanks to the cook,) and Elizabeth's smile did nearly as much to tame his disposition. Renfield had the carriage and coachman prepared on time, and the sun was warm. Banishing all thoughts of Jayne, Alexander gave the nod to the driver.

Mina hadn't mentioned a word of what Alexander had said about the coach ride to school to James, in truth, she herself wasn't certain if that had simply been a line to quell the interests of her neighbors and to establish some type of business relationship between them, or a genuine invitation. She wasn't prepared to count on his presence that morning and so she had packed James' lunch and dressed them both for the walk to school as she always did. They hadn't made it to the sidewalk when James saw his friend's carriage again, and tugged at his mother's sleeve to get her attention.

"Mrs. Harker?" Alexander hung himself out the window.

"Good morning Mr. Grayson."

"Am I late?"

"No Sir, I just wasn't certain that we should expect you."

"Well here I am. Will you allow me to offer you and James a ride?"

"Can we please Mummy?" James' eyes were wide and he had pressed his lips together in a little pout to beg her, knowing that she could hardly say no to him when he looked so adorable.

"Why yes, that would be lovely Mr. Grayson."

James scrambled in first and Mina took the hand that Alexander offered her, feeling his grip tighten as she took the step up in beside him. He kept her hand tight in his as she sat, and Mina found a blush rising to her cheeks; the worry of the previous night banished by the simple gesture.

"Daddy says you are going to make me a dress Mrs. Harker?" Elizabeth offered from across the small space.

"I would very much like to do that for you Miss Elizabeth. Can you tell me what type of dress you would like?"

"I would like to be a princess please."

"Like Victoria?"

"Like the Fairy Tales please." Alexander squeezed Mina's hand again.

"And what color dress would you like."

"Peach colored, or pink I think, with jewels and pearls as well please. And you'll have to get Daddy to buy enough fabric so that you can make a suit for James too, just like Daddy's, he has to be my Prince." It seemed that Elizabeth had put a great deal of though into her request. Mina could do nothing but smile.

"Of course we will Elizabeth." Alexander answered. "You must have your Prince, no Princess should be without one."

"Thank you Daddy." She leaned over and hugged her father. "Thank you Mrs. Harker."

"Just be very good at school today, and listen to what Miss Westenra tells you."

"You as well James." Mina added.

"Yes Mummy."

Once the children were safely delivered Alexander returned to the carriage and closed the door behind himself as he settle in beside Mina again. His proximity made it a little hard for Mina to breathe, even moreso when he wound his fingers into hers again. He didn't seem to mind that she wasn't wearing gloves.

"You didn't think I would come to see you?" He asked.

"I didn't know for certain. I thought perhaps you were just saying things for the benefit of those who might be observing us."

"I don't make a habit of saying things that I don't mean."

"I just didn't dare hope." Mina cast her eyes downwards. She felt Alexander pull their clasped hands upwards, his soft lips brushing against her skin, making her shudder.

"Please let me give you the hope of such things Mina." He whispered.

"You must hate me."

"Hardly." His voice was deep and strong, and Mina felt absolutely weak at hearing it. She chanced to look up at him, feeling the pull. Very slowly he bent his head to her, and pressed his lips to hers, breathing through her heartbeats, not moving, just sharing the gentle intimacy.

"I have made you a promise, let me keep it."

Mina leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes, the sway of the carriage rocking them together in silence as the driver took them to the shops, hands still clutched together.

Though not in his element at the merchants, Alexander immersed himself in the nuances of products, hardly looking ill at ease at all. He listened to everything Mina explained to him about the types of fabric that would be required to create the dress Elizabeth wanted, as well as all the findings that would be required: buttons, hooks, clasps and of course, ribbon. It seemed to Mina that he was making a sincere effort to memorize everything, even though she knew that it couldn't be at all important to him. He was being polite for her sake, and she didn't mind that kindness.

"And you must pick the appropriate fabric for James as well." He told her, once she had amassed the pile for the dress.

"But," she began, only to be cut off by him.

"I have told you that I do not say things unless I mean them. I have promised Elizabeth her Prince. I need your help making that happen. So please, do not make me break my promise, choose the fabric we will need."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"And no tears Mina, not today."

"I will try Alexander."

He brushed his fingers across her face.

"Alexander." She snapped her head down.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek." He said softly.

"Cheek? Yes, you must know a great deal about that."

"Indeed I do." He leaned in very close, so the shopkeeper could not possibly hear him, "And I will take great pleasure in showing you."

Mina turned a deep shade of crimson as Alexander laughed.

"Now what do we need for your Prince?"

Mina bit her lip.

"Some wool, just some black wool."

"Then we shall have it."

"With your permission I shall bring Elizabeth by tomorrow evening, in fact I shall bring both her and James home from school together so you may take the measurements you require." The carriage was slowing around the corner from Mina's home.

"That would be lovely Alexander."

"But now sadly, I must leave you at home for I have meetings to attend to this afternoon which I cannot reschedule."

"Of course."

"May I ask another favor of you before I let you leave me?"

"If it is in my power."

"I would like to kiss you again."

The shudder that ran the length of her body was delicious.

"Perhaps you could help me into the house, with the parcels?" She kept her voice soft.

"How remiss of me not to offer immediately." Alexander's face brightened.

As the carriage rolled to a stop, and Mina stepped free of the confines, Alexander leaping out following behind, arms laden with the brown paper, string tied bundles. Her hands were shaking as she tried to open the door, though she managed it in a reasonable time (she thought). Once inside Alexander took the parcels into the front room, laying them down on the side table and ensuring their stability, before returning to Mina in the darkened hall by the door. He pulled her body into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"It was a wonderful morning with you Mina."

"It was so wonderful to see you again."

"Mina, I intend give you every reason to trust my intentions." He stroked her face again, tracing his fingers down to her lips, lingering there as he felt his own heart pounding in his chest. With no further preamble but the look in his eyes and his ragged breath he kissed her soundly, parting her lips without pause provocation, needing to taste her as deeply as he was able, needing to steal her breath to shore up his own. When she yielded to him with her own spark of passions, and he knew that she would be his.

"Ah, Sir, I did not think to see you back so soon. Has your wife forgotten something?"

"She's not my," Alexander began to say, then stopped himself with a grin. "Yes, yes, we were so concerned with buying things for the children that I forgot to get fabric for her. Could you show me some silk please, and some pearls?"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Elizabeth was the picture of gentility, even at her young age, and Alexander could not have been more proud of his daughter as she complimented Mina, on her lovely house, and what lovely fabric she had chosen and the beautiful drawings from which she was able to choose her dress. Mina's smile demonstrated the kindness of those words, and the way she acted with his daughter was more like a mother might than any other adult figure. It made Alexander's chest feel warm to watch them. He walked with them up the stairs but Elizabeth insisted that she and Mrs. Harker should do the measurements without him; 'after all Daddy, Mrs. Harker is a proper lady'.

"Maybe you would like to see my new train toy Mr. Grayson?" James' little face peered up at the much taller Alexander after trailing behind the group going upstairs. "The boys can be in my room and the girls in Mummy's?"

"I would like that very much young Mr. Harker."

James fairly beamed and took Alexander's hand in his little one, dragging him away.

"Miss Westenra gave it to me." Alexander announced proudly, "She said it belonged to her brother when he was my age. It's a circus train, see all the animals?"

James dropped down to the floor on his knees, dragging the little wooden toy around on the floor as Alexander sat on the edge of his little cot.

The Engine was in the shape of an Elephant, its trunk curled up as the smoke stack, little wobbly wheels pinned to his legs. The paint was faded, except where James placed his hand to push it about; there the bare wood was polished shiny by years of gleeful play.

"Isn't it beautiful Mr. Grayson?"

"It certainly is." He agreed.

The other carved animals followed behind the elephant, a lion, a giraffe, and a bear as the caboose; all in the same sort of condition. But for James it could have been made of solid gold, he would not have been more pleased with the toy.

"It was very kind of Miss Westenra to give you that fine toy."

"She said her brother didn't need it any longer and she thought that I would like it." James continued to crawl about on the floor pushing it over his little rug and around the legs of his dresser. Alexander watched him, and looked around at the room and the austere furnishings; the hooks that held two dress shirts and a pair of pajamas, the one pair of dress shoes tucked under the bed, the soft quilt, fine and handmade, but hardly luxurious, or even necessarily all that warm. Alexander began to feel guilty, and just a little cold. This little boy knew nothing about what he didn't have; he was happy and gleeful, content in his life; so different from so many people (mostly adults) that Alexander knew, (having listened to their petty complaints about overdone beef and weak tea). He searched his own memory to see if he had been guilty of such things; finding ire he could have put into better context. He watched in silence for the next few minutes, trying to smile for the benefit of the little boy.

The noise of Mina's bedroom door opening startled him, so lost was he in introspection. He excused himself from James, and went to check on the ladies.

"Elizabeth is just changing. I think I have everything I'll need Alexander. I'll start work in the morning. When would you like it finished by?"

He didn't answer, just looked her over slowly.

"Is something wrong?" She checked her hands and cast a glance over her apron dress, wondering perhaps if something was out of place.

"Not at all." He took the step towards her and pulled her into his arms. "You are an amazing woman Mina. I am so lucky to have met you." He kissed the top of her head, lingering in her pinned up hair, wondering to himself what it would be like to unwind it all slowly and feel it fall against his chest.

Partway through pinning out the tissue paper pattern she had drawn after breakfast Mina was interrupted by a solid rap on the door. Tucking her pins away safely, she checked her hair in the mirror by the door and answered it with a curiously hopeful attitude. She had had a restful sleep, lulled that way by the memories of Alexander and the hope that had seeded itself in her heart rather solidly.

"Well good morning Mr. Renfield, what a lovely surprise."

The gentleman, dressed in his usual black frock coat and silk ascot, tipped his hat and then offered her a parcel (which though large, was easily held in one hand).

"Mrs. Thomas asked me to drop this by, I believe she has some instructions tucked inside for another dress."

"Oh goodness."

"She would have come herself, but she had a previous engagement. I hope this isn't too awkward for you Mrs. Harker? She was quite certain that you would soon become quite busy and wanted to ensure that her project would take priority."

"Of course, Mrs. Thomas will always be a priority, you can assure her of that."

"She will be pleased to hear it."

With that Mr. Renfield took his leave, and Mina unwrapped the parcel carefully to keep the fabric from creasing. She took the instructions to her little desk so as not to lose them, and then returned to Elizabeth's dress.

Having worked on it for another few hours, and having the cut pieces pinned together for stitching she was again interrupted by a knock on the door. Again she went to answer it with a smile on her face.

"Good Afternoon?" The gentleman at the door was not known to her but was dressed as well as Mr. Renfield.

"Good Afternoon, do I have the pleasure of addressing Mrs. Harker?"

"Yes?"

"Wonderful. My mistress has sent me to make an appointment for her to have a dress made."

"Well my goodness. When would your mistress be available for measurements?"

An appointment was made for that Friday morning, for a friend of Mrs. Thomas, a Mrs. Evangaline Grace, and Mina wrote it down carefully in her little date book so as not to confuse all the commissions. Her heart felt so light, and she took a moment to write a short thank you note to Mrs. Thomas, which she tucked in with the fabric to ensure she would remember to deliver it.

The final interruption to her day came after she had brought James home and given him his dinner. He was busy in his room with the train toy Miss Westenra had given him, he had made up stories all though their meal about how the animals got along and played together in the gardens. (Gardens that sounded quite similar to those at Alexander Grayson's house). Mina had tidied up her front room and put away all the remnants of Elizabeth's dress. There was a design she wanted to embroider onto the front collar, just a little winding ribbon with some mother of pearl thread, to pull the motif together with the buttons. She thought that the evening would be a good time to take that on, before stitching the collar into place the following day. She had settled into that task when there was yet another knock on the door, and she could not help but smile, the thought of another commission perhaps made her very happy, what she could make from just these few dresses would make such a difference for her and James. And if it wasn't another commission it might be Alexander.

Sadly it was neither, and the smile she had brought to the door faded quickly.

"Why Lady Wetherby, how lovely to see you again." The austere woman did not wear a smile, but rather a thin lipped expression that Mina thought was part annoyance and part disdain. "Won't you please come in?" Mina stepped aside to let the woman pass, as was the polite thing to do.

"Are you here to inquire about a dress?"

"Hardly." Jayne spun around slowly, taking stock of Mina's humble home (as far as Mina could ascertain), coming to face her, a few inches taller, especially in her boots, her eyes rather piercing.

"Then might I ask what brings you here this evening?" It wasn't as polite a question as it could have been but the attitude of the woman inspired some anxiety in Mina.

"Just a caution for you." She paused, making certain that she had Mina's full attention. "You are not part of Alexander Grayson's world, and despite what you might think of the courtesies he has granted you, you will never belong there."

Mina was stunned; her jaw dropped in shock before she grit her teeth to compose herself.

"I beg your pardon?" She whispered.

"You are a distraction for him, for whatever reason he has given himself. Perhaps he thinks to save you, or just bed you, but mark my words, your time with him will be short and he will move on to another project."

"Why would you say something so hateful to me?"

"It isn't hateful, it is honest, and as much as you don't appreciate it now, I am saving you a much greater amount of heartache should you continue to delude yourself about his intentions towards you."

"I think that you should leave now Lady Wetherby."

"Think about your son, if you are looking for a father for him or even just company for your bed you had best look within your own class. Why should he suffer for your foolishness; to become attached to something he can never have?"

"Get out."

"I will, but heed my words Mrs. Harker. I am doing you a favor. Stay at home, and with your own people."

Mina resisted the urge to slam the door behind Jayne as she left, though she did throw the bolt with a little extra force.

"I need your favors like I need another hole in my head." Mina hissed, outwardly angry, inwardly shaking so badly she felt she had better sit down before she fell.

"Mummy?" Mina's head sagged a little further into her lap as she heard James at the top of the stairs.

"Yes little one." She turned to him, hoping he hadn't heard anything of that biter exchange.

"Elizabeth said you were going to make me a suit just like her daddy's, is that for real?"

"It most certainly is my darling." And she swung him into her lap in a deep embrace. "You are such a fine looking young man, you should have proper suit for all occasions."

"Thank you Mummy!" He hugged her even tighter.

Filled with renewed confidence; after all, why would Alexander have insisted she make something for James if his intentions were ungentlemanly? She brushed herself off, scowled at the closed door and went back to work.

Lady Wetherby didn't know Alexander Grayson nearly as well as she thought she did.


End file.
